The wolf and the Horse
by DragonViper
Summary: She is last of her Wolf kind, destroyed by the Rohirrim. Works with Saruman sercretly. She befriends the fellowship in the Mines of Moria. She has vowed to destroy to Rohirrim, but someone unexpected turned her dark world upside down
1. Prologue The letter

**'Lord of the Rings'**

**Eomer/OC!!**

**(Karl Urban is Sexy man!! XD)**

**The Wolf and the Horse**

**Prologue – The letter**

_To those who it my concern,_

_My name is Eleenia Yunki, I'm the last of my kind and clan. I'm a werewolf some might say or some wolf demon. But they're wrong. I'm a Wolfsha. Someone human, yet wolf. I have the ability to change from two forms. My human self and my wolf self. All Wolfsha have a keen eyes and ears, three times better then the most powerful of Elves. Also our sense of smell and tracking will make the best of the best run with fear. Fear. My favorite type of blood. The scared kind. _

_Unlike werewolves, the Wolfsha are more....how do I say?? Advanced. We can control ourselves, we choose when we transform, and in wolf form, we look like wolfs, not like some guy dressed up in some cheesy Halloween mask. As I say, we walk on all fours, werewolves?....only on two. Though silver can still harm us, it burns like the hottest fire on unprotected skin; it can still kill us, if we are beheaded by it._

_I'm still young for a Wolfsha, also by human standards. 24 or 25. I stopped counting when I reached 10. _

_I work with Saruman. Like business partners if you like. I can sometimes get the upper hand if I really wanted to, he was really an idiot. _

_On my tenth birthday I was found by him, wondering alone in Fangorn itself. Home to the Wolfsha and Ents; the same day that the last clan of Wolfsha, the BlackBloods were slaughtered by the Rohirrim._

_From that day on I vowed to myself that I will kill any Rohirrim that comes my way in the most inhuman way possible._

_I have the white hand of Saruman tattooed on my right shoulder blade, and the black raindrop of the BlackBloods tattooed on my left._

_My hair is an unnatural red, the colour human blood. My left eye is dark blue, my right, light blue. My figure is powerful and strong, though many will think I am vulnerable in human form. Those stupid humans try to take advantage of me whenever I leave Isengard. _

_Of course, my alliance with Saruman is very secretive. No one knows, they know that he walks alongside some wolf demon yeah, but not a Wolfsha. Not a woman that can make the hardest of all man quake in his boots._

_Sometimes, I wish I could destroy myself. But Saruman had all the silver taken away in case I tried to behead myself ever since I did what I had done to people that trusted me. I betrayed them, I pretended to die in front of them. In the arms of the man that loved me. _

_So? Do you still wish to hear my tale?_

Signed

_Eleenia Yunki of the clan BlackBloods_


	2. Isengard

**'Lord of the Rings'**

**Eomer/OC!!**

**(Karl Urban is Sexy man!! XD)**

**The Wolf and the Horse**

**Chapter 1 – Isengard**

Deep within the valley of Nan Curunir, within the walls of Isengard the tower of Orthanc stood strong and tall, surrounded by beautiful gardens, fruit trees and bushes, which were all being ripped apart or torn down by ugly beasts that looked to human for anyone liking. Orcs.

Eleenia sat the top of the tower, her long slender legs dangling over the rail less side. She watched intently at the scene below her, her red eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Thick black smoke rose from where fire was lit, -which was in numerous of places- large, and burning everything that was thrown in. A little argument between two different types of Orcs, Uruk-hai and a skinny looking Uruk she thought; that caught Eleenia's eye. There was some fist thrown and threats with weapons.

One corner of Eleenia's lips went up more then other, into an evil smirk. She found it amusing, she loved watching those pieces of meat fight over something stupid, or perhaps nothing. An amused sound came from her throat but never escaped her smirking mouth.

Eleenia's odd eyes quickly scanned the rest of Isengard before going back to the commotion. The larger Uruk-hai picked up the scrawny looking Uruk by the collar and their faces were close threateningly, both of them wore a snarl, the Uruk-hai said some words in a dark language that Eleenia didn't have the time to learn.

The Uruk shook his head wildly and fear struck his face. He looked up the tower and saw a female figure with unnatural red hair, the colour of human blood which he had seen a lot of; and looked hopeful towards her, hoping she would command the Uruk-hai scum to put him down.

But instead she just watching with an amused face, she grinned evilly now, and laughed lightly, she held on to the sides of the tower next to her thighs and leaned forward as she laughed.

The Uruk-hai looked up towards her as well, holding the weak thing in his clutches, and grinned when she didn't give order to place the weakling down and leave him. The two looked at each other yet again and snarled once again, the difference was that the Uruk-hai was grinning and the other was scared.

"She is not going to save you again, Vukli." The bigger spoke in the common tongue, which sounded strange on with the beasts deep croaky voice. The Uruk-hai spun Vukli round, Vukli gave off a inhuman screech. Johuyl -the Uruk-hai- hurled Vukli through the air and thrown him to his fiery death in on of those bonfires.

Eleenia clapped her hand and laughed at the show, but it could hardly be heard over Vukli's death screams and swears. Vukli's skin began to burn furiously and crumple apart, flakes of skin began to chip off his bones. Vukli had finally died but his corpse still burned.

Her laughing went to a warm smile and nodded toward Johuyl when he looked to see the Lady's reaction. "Nice job Johuyl. I never liked Vukli," she shouted joyfully down to the dreadlocked Uruk-hai. Johuyl grinned again, showing yellow parted teeth that were sharp for eating the human flesh that he always ate. Eleenia always thought that human meat was kind of, tangy and it always left an after taste. Which her human half hated, yet her wolf side loved.

Johuyl jogged off back to work, Eleenia scanned the future Orc camp in progress and quickly got bored, so she swung over her legs onto the dark blue marble tiles of the roof and stood up straight.

She began to dust off her clothes. She wore and black leather blouse which sleeves came just below her elbows, leaving 3 inches of arm left, -not including her hand- she wore a very dark grey corset over the top which had patterns engraved down the front middle where it attached, the lacing -which was also black leather- on the back of her corset were tied so the corset was snug and fit her perfectly.

Her black cotton breeches hugged her legs tightly from the top of her thighs to her ankles where they stopped. Her breeches were tucked neatly into a pair of strong leather traveling boots that came about 2 inches away from her knee. Her boots had 3 inch heels that was made of a shiny metal that looked like silver but wasn't -the sols of her boots were always made of that strange metal that never tarnished. Black plastic was on the bottom of her heel.

Her blood red hair had a short boyish cut not that long ago, but had grown a couple of inches and now it covers her human looking ears. Her fridge was forced to on to right side, so the fridge covered her right eye. The beginning of the fridge started at the beginning of her eyebrow -Same length- and it gets longer as it furthers across her eye.

She took a few steps and pulled up a thick iron ring which was bolted onto a trap door -Both had long ago gone rusty- and she pulled hard to lift up the door which was made of the same dark marble as the tiles. Swirling stairs appeared down the dark tunnel, with very little light which came from a few wooden torches that were hooked onto the stone walls with rusty iron.

She began to descend down the steps, the steps were quite small, so she had to be careful with her footing. At the very first torch she came to she took it out of the iron hooks so she could carry it, that torch gave her light for rest of the way when there was no more torches. At the first door she saw which was on the right, it was a tall door. Made from wood from an oak tree many years ago, the age of it showed clearly. There was 10 battered iron bolts on the top half of the door, to 5 on the right, five on the left, there was also a thick iron ring for a handle which Eleenia graped, the door was a bit stiff so she had to press her body against the door as she pushed the iron up with almost full force and the door flew open. She was surprised that the door didn't come off its hinges.

The room was a medium sized room with simple furniture and little luxuries. The flooring was light marble with a main colour was cream with tints of silver, gray and white within it. There was dark, brown, fur rug which was a rectangle shape, it covered about 3 paces on the smaller edges and 6 or 7 on the two long ones.

The front two bed posts stood strong on the rug, her bed was queen sized, made from dark polished wood. Her mattress was a thick comfy one, it had a very light cream cotton sheet stretched over the mattress, she had a thick feather duvet which had a cream cotton cover embroidered with brown cotton. Her big fluffy pillows -she two sets of- had dark brown covers with the same swirly pattern embroidered on it as on the duvet but just with cream cotton instead. On the left side of the bed was a nightstand, the same dark polished wood. The height of it came about 2 inches higher then her knee. On top of it was a her breakfast on a metal tray -burnt toast with a thin layer a butter, a apple that had a small dark purple bruise and lastly, a few thick slices of ham.

Opposite the bed against the wall; was a bookcase, dark brown polished wood like the bed posts. On the 5 shelves were many books of all sizes and colours. On the right side of the bookcase was a door, which lead to her bathroom. On the left was writing desk, which was broad and made from the same wood as the bookcase a bedposts. The desk was covered in rolled out scrolls and all sorts of papers, there was at least 5 or 6 ancient runes on there which she was studying and a small pot of black ink with quill -which had an ink stain on the first few feathers that could be seen out of the pot.

The scrolls and papers were all about the same thing. The runes. The runes all had different markings on them which she had coloured in gold -so she could see the markings. She studied them, she wished to know what they meant and why Saruman had them. She wanted to know which symbol on each rune meant what. Underneath her desk was a big chest that looks as if it has seen flames, it was worked with a lot of gold. Inside it was more papers, quills and more ink pots. On the papers though were the things that she wrote.

Every time she woke in the morning she would grab everything she needed and write down what grated to her in her dream. Not that they told her anything useful, Wolfsha never had the power of Foresight, so neither does she. Sometimes she would have nothing to do so she would spend her time reading the dreams in full detail that she had long forgotten.

She scanned her room once more, and caught the sight of her big but skinny wardrobe. Surprisingly enough, the wardrobe was made from a light coloured wood, with small tints of yellow and cream within it. It was a deep wardrobe, tall but skinny, it had only one door. Next to it was a body mirror which had a long gray piece of cloth covering the glass that let her see her reflection.

She strolled over to the mirror but stared outside the window which was about 2 meters away. It was sunset, she loved the sunset. And the sunrise, she wake up early in morning just to watch the sunrise, then she would go back sleep. But she couldn't see the wonderful colours, the red, oranges and the pinks. All she could see were little snippets of the colours, the rest was covered by the thick smoke which arose from many burning fires.

She shook her head sadly as a tear began to fall down her cheek. The sunset was one of the things in her life which she could appreciate and love, now she could not. This is only the beginning, it will get worse without a doubt, maybe when the Orcs have finished building, there will be more sunsets, or sunrises. Or maybe the whole perfect blue sky all together.

She was definitely going to have a few words Saruman about that.


	3. Please read, important

**'Lord of the Rings'**

**The wolf and the Horse**

**Authors Notice**

**This is just a small notice. Some of you that are reading my Fan fiction think I'm writing it based on the books. I am not, it is based on the movies. I am however a fan a JRR Tolkien, I think he's a genius. One day I will get round to reading the books. At the moment I'm already reading three different stories that have nothing to with each other. 'The Wheel of Time' series by Robert Jordan, 'Eragon' by Christopher Paolini and 'The Hobbit' by JRR Tolkien. **

**When I have finished at least one of the series, I will start on the 'Lord of the Rings'. **

**I am sorry to those that wish to help me with my writing by criticizing, I however react in a immature way, it's just that I'm having some mental issues that I'm trying so hard to get rid of, it doesn't help that my family doesn't know and that I'm doing it alone. Though one of my friends at school is trying to help me, but he hasn't gotten every far. **

**However, my mental problems are slowly getting better, like now I can control my temper and other things going on inside my head. So please understand that if you criticize that I am glad to hear, or rather read your opinions and help. Something inside my head (Which is not at all pleasant) sometimes takes over and uses my temper to -his- advantage. **

**In future I will try to control the others and be myself when I reply to your messages. I do remember the things that I write to you, and if the message doesn't sound at all like me I will send a PM apologizing and explaining.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**dragonxdiamond **


End file.
